


How Wash Learned That Tucker Had a Kid

by Ellie_S219



Series: Tuckington Short Stories [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 11, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219





	How Wash Learned That Tucker Had a Kid

It all started when Wash caught Tucker trying to steal extra provisions. More specifically, when Wash walked into the kitchen and found Tucker with his hand stuck in a cookie jar that he didn’t even know blue base had. 

“Tucker, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Getting a snack.”

“Why?”

Tucker looked around at the ground before shrugging and smiling, “But babe, I’m pregnant, I need the extra calories!”

Wash sighed and helped Tucker get his hand out of the jar.

Before Wash could come up with a sarcastic remark Caboose gasped, “OH MY GOD! TUCKER IS PREGNANT AGAIN! Now Church has to come back to threaten the baby again and I will call up Junior and tell him he’s going to have a little sister! Or a brother! But I believe that you should have a girl to even the teams.” Caboose said as he grabbed some chips. 

Tucker rolled his eyes as he talked with his mouth full, “Shut up Caboose, I was joking. Junior’s not getting any siblings, now or at any point in the future.” Tucker turned to Wash and saw that he was staring at him, “What’s up?”

“Who’s Junior?”

“Oh, he’s my kid.”

“You have a kid?”

Tucker nodded slowly, “Okay, I can see where you’re going with this. Yeah, I have a kid, no, there isn’t a reason that I haven’t told you about him. Please for the love of god don’t turn this into one of those things where you start overthinking and get some dumb idea that I didn’t tell you about him because I don’t love you. Because I do, a lot, and I promise that I’ll introduce you to him first thing when we get the hell out of here. I’m sorry.” 

Caboose sat on the counter slowly crunching on a chip and watching the couple talk, “Agent Washingtub! Tucker just said that he loves you! OH MY GOD! Are you two going to be in love forever? Junior’s gonna have two dads! He’ll be so happy! Then you three can go to baseball games, and watch tv together, and teach Junior how to drive, it’ll be awesome!”

Tucker covered his face with his hand, “Oh my god, shut up Caboose.”

Wash shrugged and put his arm around Tucker’s shoulders, “I don’t know, I think it sounds pretty awesome.” 

Tucker smiled, “How can you know, you haven’t even met him yet?”

“You love him, that’s all the proof I need.” 

“You’re a dork.” 

“I’m your dork, and you’re stuck with me.”

Tucker sighed, “Stuck with you in a boxed canyon with no better options. Not that I think it’d be physically possible to find a better option even if I searched the entirety of time and space.” 

“Just gonna casually slip in that little confession there babe?”

“Ha, slip it in, bow chicka bow wow.” Tucker said trying to change the subject.

“I love you too, now let’s go to bed. I’ll back more cookies tomorrow while you tell me about Junior, deal?”

“Deal, can you carry me to bed?”

“Why can’t you walk, it’s like twenty feet?”

“Um, remember how my hand was stuck?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well the only way I got my hand out was by breaking part of the jar and some of the glass cut my foot and now I don’t wanna walk.”

“Why the hell didn’t you bring that up earlier! Jesus Tucker, are you bleeding?”

“It’s just a little bit of blood, what was I supposed to do? Did the Freelancer handbook specify which to prioritize when your boyfriend’s being an insecure dork while your foot’s bleeding?”

“No, but you should’ve told me. Now you got a bunch of blood on the floor.” 

“Is that really your only concern, I’m bleeding.” 

“No, my main concern is the fact that I’m going to have to carry you while the only thing you’re wearing is a towel wrapped around your waist.”

“Who cares, you’ve seen me naked. Definitely one of the best moments of your life if I say so.”

“Yeah, but you know Caboose is still sitting on the counter behind you right?”

Tucker turned around and jumped when he saw Caboose sitting and having cookies and milk. Caboose smiled at the attention, “Hey Tucker! I found your hidden stash of snacks!”

“Caboose, go back to your room.” 


End file.
